


Dimples

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dimples

Connor woke you up by jumping on your bed, giggling. He’d been there nearly a week already, and you liked having him around. Dean and Wendy had stayed a couple days, but said they would be back in about a month. They were thinking of moving a bit closer, which would be nice. “Okay, okay, I’m up!” You laughed. Grabbing his waist, you pulled him to the bed and started tickling him. He squealed as he squirmed.

Sam walked to your door and leaned on the door frame. Smiling, he shook his head. “You sure you won’t be the first one married with kids?” He teased, making you roll your eyes. “Come on, he’s only got a couple more days with us. Thought we’d take him to the fair.”

You let Connor off the bed and he ran over to Sam, catching his breath. You smiled and nodded. “Sure. I don’t have to work until two today.”

“I doubt we’ll stay past lunch.” Sam shrugged.

“Well, are you gonna get out so I can change?” You teased. Sam turned a light pink and walked out with Connor, shutting the door. Shaking your head, you slipped out of bed and stretched. Having Connor around had certainly been interesting, and you had a feeling you saw a glimpse into Sam’s future. He’d be an amazing father one day. Sighing, you pulled off your night shirt and moved to your closet.

Once you’d dressed in shorts and a shirt, you pulled on socks and sneakers. Moving through your apartment, you pulled your hair into a ponytail. Connor and Sam were sitting on the living room floor playing with Hotwheels. You grinned, wondering how long it would take them to notice you were there. “Y/N!” Connor grinned, getting up and running over to you. He put his arms up, letting you know he wanted you to carry him. Chuckling, you picked him up and put him on your hip.

When you looked up, you couldn’t read Sam’s face. “What?” You asked, blushing.

He grinned at you. “Nothing.” He chuckled. “Let’s get going.” Getting up, he grabbed his keys and wallet. You didn’t believe it was nothing, but you dropped it.

The ride to the fair was full of Connor ‘singing’ along to the radio. It was cute, and you couldn’t stop smiling. The fairgrounds weren’t too packed, which was nice. Connor insisted on sticking with you, and you honestly didn’t mind. Your attention was on him, and Sam’s was on you. He’d always cared about you, as more than a friend, but seeing how you acted with Connor fanned that.

Sam paid for wrist bands and the three of you walked towards the first kiddie ride. There was no way that Sam would ever fit, and since an adult had to be with anyone under five, it was up to you. There was no line, so you walked right up, smiling at the man in charge of that ride. “You and your mommy ready to go on the ride, son?” He chuckled.

You went to open your mouth and correct him, but Connor cut you off. “**_YES_**!” Your face turned bright red as you heard Sam laughing behind you.

Taking a deep breath, the two of you climbed into the ‘roller’ coaster and waited for the ride to start. It was just one of those simple tracks that barely had any change in the incline. However, it was a blast for Connor. When you passed Sam, you made a face at him, making him grin.

Stepping off, Connor pointed to the Ferris Wheel. Something the three of you could go on. Connor took one of your hands, and then one of Sam’s. Every few steps the two of you would swing him a bit off the ground, sending him into a fit of giggles. There was a short line, so Sam put Connor on his shoulders while the three of you waited.

“While we’re here we _have _to get a funnel cake.” You told him.

“I still don’t know how you can eat those things.” He chuckled.

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Connor will eat it with me, right, little buddy?”

It was your turn to climb on, so Sam let Connor down. The three of you got into the compartment and the door was shut behind you. Ferris Wheels had changed since you were a kid! Connor was on his knees, looking out the window in awe as you moved up slowly, stopping to let more people on. Finally, you were actually going around. You smiled as his nose was smashed up against the window. “_Wow_.” He gasped, making it fog slightly.

Your eyes shot from Connor to Sam for a moment to see a soft smile on his face as he watched you. Your smile grew slightly before averting your eyes from his.

By the time the three of you left the fair, Connor was passed out on Sam’s shoulder, powered sugar all over his face. When you reached the car, you opened the door for Sam to put Connor in his car seat. You slipped into the passenger’s seat and sighed. It had been a good morning, and your feet were a bit sore. You know that come tonight you’d be wishing you had a personal foot massager.

For the first half of the drive, the car was silent. Neither of you wanted to risk waking up the sleeping toddler, so the radio was left off. You were staring out the window when you felt Sam’s hand reach for yours. His fingers laced with yours. Your eyes looked at your hands, then to his eyes. He smiled that smile, the one with the dimples. You smiled back, giving his hand a small squeeze.


End file.
